Bloody Hell
by Madam of Craziness
Summary: Join three witch/demons as they help the countries break a curse that was placed on them. Hetalia x OC


Bloody Hell

chap. 1 the wolf's den (Hetalia x OC)

What shall I do? I can't protect them, all I do is futile. How can I win against a country itself? I have never felt so useless in my life. I wish there was a haven to keep them. I know to live you must take a risk everyday, but what if the price evolved your friends. I know I can't selfishly protect them; I just want them to live out their lives. This curse must burden the countries to the point of madness, if it drives them to take lives to break it.

We walk in the predator's domain as three willing demon sacrifices waiting to be slaughtered. I'm aware the first move is about to be executed, will they ensnare or manipulated us through a false charade. What are hey planning? If I only knew I could gain the advantage.

The fear of the future is going to destroy me if dwelled on too intently. I do know that our powers are not at the level to break the curse, so our lives are safe for the time being, but for how long is the question. The best thing I can do is focus on the present to find the knowledge needed to best predict the enviable. The only thing that motivates me is the small fragment of hope I can ensure my friends safety. They can have my life, but I'll make damn sure they don't take theirs. A sacrifice is required to obtain something you desire, and a sacrifice will be received.

I feel the pleasant calm before the unavoidable destruction that awaits us. It is the momentary peace within a fighter's life prior to the inescapable war. I'm anxious to do my obligations as a warrior, but also wish that the fight will never come. I wish for this fleeting peace to perpetually last. This longing for live without violence is deterring to a true combatant. Battling to protect, kill, or self defend is the only way of life for me. So I welcome the clash with open arms.

The arena tonight is New York City. I'm waiting for America to deliver the first move of conduct. Now is the time to plan my own strategy to perform. I won't be suspected in the beginning of the game. This is going to be dangerous I'm not even going to deceive myself in believing I'm capable of shielding my friends in the heat of battle. My brown eyes scan the surrounding area as we passed the street shops and town houses looking for the motel to claim our reservations. I preformed a location spell to find it without one it would be impossible to navigate in this city, though it is not needed. We'll be staying elsewhere tonight.

It wasn't the only spell I casted tonight the other is a little something for me a tracking spell. The mechanic of the spell is merely to be aware of the victim's name. Alfred F. Jones is America's human name the name beside his stature. I feel overwhelmed it is as if he's everywhere. Every now and then I can sense he is close, but I can't pin point his exact position in this city. I should have expected these results since his body is the country itself. Wait a moment…..I didn't just think that, so I'm walking on one of America's "regions". Now that I think about it what if New York is one of his "vital regions", what if it's his…..no it would defiantly be Florida. Oh no, going by that logic that would mean when I was on my mission in Florida I was walking on his…alright all naughty thoughts need to exit the building now! I can't believe I put America and "vital region" in the same sentence. I'm either really sick or sexual deprived right now.

In the mitts of my inner conflict I manage to locate America, he is in a 50 foot radius of us. Good the fog has lifted I know where he is. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by my friend Jessie Holloway saying "Hestia, are you okay?" Then she added on in a fascinated tone "You haven't talk for a consecutive twenty minutes." I then realized I let myself dwell on completely unnecessary subjects, and what I should be taking into consideration is what plan of action I should take. I decided to spoil their plans as I become more evolved with the countries.

I put on a smile and decided to go in to tourist mode. I turned to Jessie and replied in a witty tone "Oh, I was just lost in my own thoughts." Then I added "I was trying to decide on which museum we should tackle first!"

"Now, now Hestia, we only have three hundred dollars divided between the three of us." Susan intervened. "So no unnecessary spending till we settle down!" she lectured on.

"I know, I mean after we find a place and have a sustainable income." I said then I ask "I was wondering if you would like to take our test of independence in a different city?" I casually stated trying to cover up my utter focus on America. I've finely located him; he's so close I can catch his sent with my heighted senses. Being a witch/demon is quite convenient at the moment beside its high price. My nose cringes at the stench of hamburgers he emitted. Humans fail to appreciate the savor of rare meat. My thought were interrupted by Jessie stating "I don't think we have a choice in the matter since we only have a limited amount of cash, also we made an oath not to let any human see us perform magic, so all spells for the means of transportation are out."

Susan nodded and added "Jessie's is quite right." Then she suggested "We should just stay put for the time being and consider moving later." She ended the lecture. Good they're lecturing me; I have once again escaped their specious. I decided a long time ago that the only way to counter act the nation plans is to put up a façade of a child like innocents that I possess in order to require their adjectives. That is why Jessie and Susan aren't aware of the curse, or my suspicion. I know in order to successfully fool the countries I need them to believe we're friends, therefore Jessie's and Susan's relationships must be genuine with the nations to make this possible. I don't believe that they can keep an act of false hospitality without having a breaking down, heck it would break me as well but the only difference is time. I can keep a hopeful and confident front in the mitts of despair, it would tear me apart inside but I could do it.

"Good point, too bad though I wanted to live in Portland Oregon!" I pouted to add sincerity to the lie. I feel so ashamed to be lying to my friends, but I've run out of options. I don't want to worry or make them lie to keep up appearances, ignorance is bliss.

"We know you want to go to Portland, but you're going to have to settle for New York." Jessie said knowingly. I turned around and responded "I don't really mind as long as it snows I'm content" I smiled happily.

Susan looked at me and asked "Hestia why do you love snow so much?" then she contemplated "I don't see why, it's so cold and lifeless."

I loved snow all my life, its way of blanketing the earth with a cold whiteness. Also how its cold numbing affect can bring calm to turmoil and insecurities that plague the mind. I believe snow to be both a killer and provider. I know that it can take lives, but without it to replenish our aquifers, and nurture the land life wouldn't exist. My aspect on snow is quite different then the average person most think of it as troublesome and some fear it, I look to it as though it's a natural source of live and deserves our appreciation.

"I just do, you can't really explain why you love something it just happens." I wishfully stated. If anyone knew this allegory it would be me. Love is the only emotion that can fully change a person's out look on life. It can turn us into utter anxious, blind, inconsiderable fools.

I don't have time to ponder on love at the moment; I returned my attention to America. He is just around the next corner it will be a matter of seconds before he's upon us. Now is the time for the first move I've patiently been waiting for to be made.

I turn around to look directly at my companions, and started to walk backwards; I enthusiastically shouted "We absolutely must see a Broadway shho…" My words were cut short as I collided with a hard chest…To be continued!

I don't own Hetalia or its characters; they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya! 


End file.
